


Cabin Fever

by scisaac_the_socio



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Banshee Lydia Martin, Beta Boyd, Beta Erica, Beta Isaac, Beta Jackson, Beta Scott, Beta Vernon Boyd, Blowjobs, Bottom Isaac, Bottom Isaac Lahey, Bottom Scott, Bottom Scott McCall, Car Sex, Cockblocking, Coming Out, Daddy Issues, Danny knows about The Pack, Drinking, Emissary Alan Deaton, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied!Sterek, Lapdance, Laser Tag, Love, Lydia does not know she's a Banshee, M/M, Movie Night, Never Have I, Oral Sex, Other Pack(s), Packs, Past!Scallison, Possessive Behavior, Rimming, Scisaac - Freeform, Scott gets drunk, Scott's a little shit, Secret Relationship, Sex, Shower Sex, Skinny Dipping, Spin the Bottle, Spring Break, Top Isaac, Top Isaac Lahey, Top Scott, Top Scott McCall, Violence, Wolfsbane, Wolfsbane Poisoning, Wolfsbane as Weapon, Would You Rather?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scisaac_the_socio/pseuds/scisaac_the_socio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pack (minus Derek and Peter) take a trip up to The Whittemore Cabin for Spring Break. Allison works on mending her relationship with Scott, Scott and Isaac work on figuring out how to come out to their friends, and something sinister is lurking in the shadows. Watching and waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Us? Discreet?

Scott sat with his friends as they talked about what they would do for Spring Break.  
"Well..." Jackson mused. "My family has a cabin up state. We never use it anymore, but there are people up there who keep it clean and what not. We could leave tomorrow right after school." He offered.  
"Camping trip!" Stiles shouted. They all agreed and talked about car arrangements. Scott and Isaac would ride with Stiles, Danny and Lydia with Jackson, Erica and Boyd with Allison.

The next day Scott and Isaac packed their bags and helped Stiles stuff them in the trunk.  
"So when are you gonna tell the others?" Stiles asked. Scott blushed and Isaac shrugged. They had been fooling around for a while now and Stiles seemed to be the only one to pick up on the change in their relationship. "You think Derek would come?" Scott snorted.  
"No. Why?" He replied.  
"No reason." Stiles responded. Scott and Isaac shared a look.

After school they head straight for the cabin. Allison and Stiles' cars following Jackson's.  
"Scott's gonna play acoustic when we have bonefires." Stiles said.  
"Dude, I haven't played in like a year. I'm rusty." Scott laughed.  
"Acoustic?" Isaac asked.  
"Yeah, acoustic guitar. Scott used play his giutar all day when we were younger." Stiles answered.  
"I had to. Do you know how much those guitars cost? Mom would have been pissed if I made her buy them and then never played them." Scott said.  
"Ah yes, the wrath of Mama McCall is not pretty." Stiles agreed. After two more hours of driving everyone stopped to stretch and, at the request of the Werewolves, find a place to eat. They found a nice diner to eat at and ordered a large amount of food. Boyd sat at the end with Erica next to him, Isaac next to her, Scott next to him, and Stiles next to Scott. Danny sat across from Boyd, Jackson sat next him, Lydia next to Jackson, and Allison next to Lydia. When the waitress came back almost an hour later just about all the food was gone.  
"Well I'll be damned." She breathed then shook her head. "Teenagers these days. Y'all have a good night." She said as she put down the check and grabbed a few of the plates. The group payed and then made their way to a gas station to buy some snacks and fill their cars. Stiles shook his head as he watched Scott and Isaac walk down the isles with their hands clasped together, stealing kisses every now and again.  
"You two do not know the meaning of discreet." He said.  
"Who said we were being discreet?" Isaac asked as he wrapped his arms around Scott's shoulders and swayed side-to-side. Stiles glared at Isaac because seriously there was something wrong with him.  
"You must really love the feeling of Allison's arrows." Stiles responded. Isaac shrugged and kissed Scott's temple. Scott took over driving while Isaac sat in the passenger seat. "We're going to die." Stiles wailed. Scott had one hand on the wheel and the other clasped in Isaac's hand. "If you wreck my baby and kill me I will haunt the fuck out of you Scott McCall."  
"Chill Dude." Scott laughed. "Werewolf reflexes, remember?" Stiles huffed and grumbled in the backseat. Isaac's phone buzzed and he pulled it out to read a text from Erica.

 _From: Blondie_  
What's with u  & Scotty-Boy?  
 _To: Blondie_  
I have no idea what you're talking about.  
 _From: Blondie_  
Don't lie 2 me Is. I saw u kiss him!  
 _To: Blondie_  
I hate u, u know that right?  
 _From: Blondie_  
No u don't. Now spill.  
 _To:Blondie_  
It just sort of happened, ok? Wolf stuff I guess.  
 _From: Blondie_  
You're telling me ALL the juicy details when we get 2 the cabin. Did u fuck?  
 _To: Blondie_  
ERICA!!!! I'm not telling u that!  
 _From: Blondie_  
:O OMFG, u so did! Was it good? Did u top? My baby boy is a man!  
 _To: Blondie_  
LOL. If you're a good Pup maybe I'll tell u. ;P  
 _From: Blondie_  
Oh ha, ha, ha. U forget you're a Pup 2.  & u will tell me or I'll sick Boyd on u.>:)  
 _To: Blondie_  
Sure… we'll go with that.

They stopped again later that night to sleep.  
"The girls can share a room." Stiles said as he handed Lydia a key.  
"And why is that?" Erica asked. "I want to room with Boyd."  
"Because Lydia and Allison can share a bed. They're best friends. Girls who are best friends have slumber parties and share beds." Stiles reasoned.  
"Why not let me room with Boyd and Lydia with Jackson?" Erica suggested.  
"Because then Allison would have to room with Danny or Scott!" Stiles argued.  
"Oh…" Erica said as she finally saw the flaw in her plan. Allison would no doubt want to room with Scott and that still left Danny, Isaac, and Stiles to share a room.  
"Yes, now Danny and Jackson can share a room and I'll room with Boyd. So that leaves Isaac and Scott together, y'know in a room." Stiles said. Scott shook his head at his friend.  
'And I'm terrible at discreet.' He thought. The others looked a little confused, but shrugged and took their keys. Lydia gave Jackson a quick kiss as Erica did to Boyd before everyone headed to their rooms.  
"You owe me big time!" Stiles hissed to Isaac and Scott. The two smiled and laughed.


	2. When Werewolf Hearing Isn't So Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Isaac get some alone time, Erica gets mad, and the group get their caffeine fix.

Scott sat on top of Isaac's waist, his hands moving along the pale skin of Isaac's chest and abs. Isaac hummed at the feeling of Scott's fingers against his skin. Scott leaned foreword and placed a kiss on Isaac's lips and then his jaw. He kissed down Isaac's neck and sucked in bruises that would heal by tomorrow. Isaac whimpered and beared his neck. Scott growled softly and bit hard into Isaac's neck. Isaac groaned and arched upwards. He was achingly hard already, Scott seemed to have that effect on him. Scott whined as Isaac's erection brushed against his ass through his boxers.  
"Please." He breathed as he ground back into Isaac's erection. "Need it Isaac, please." Isaac nodded and Scott made quick work of his jeans and boxers. Isaac's cock stood tall and Scott gave it a lick before engulfing Isaac. Isaac let out a groan, Scott wasn't an expert but he was good at giving Isaac a blowjob nonetheless. They hadn't been together long but they seemed to know what drove each other mad by instinct. Scott hummed as he starred up at Isaac.  
"Fuck, Scott!" Isaac hissed as he bucked foreword. His fingers tangled in Scott's hair and he brought the other boy up for a kiss as he pulled down Scott's boxers. He searched the bag by his side for the small bottle of lube and poured a generous amount on his fingers. He pushed in one finger slowly and felt Scott tense. "Relax." He instructed Scott. Scott gasped as Isaac began to move his finger in and out. After a while Isaac added a second finger and Scott moaned quietly. They stayed that way for a while and Isaac placed kisses along Scott's neck.  
"Isaac." Scott whined. "More. Need more." Isaac added a third finger and covered Scott's mouth with his own. Scott whimpered and moved against Isaac's hand. After a while longer Isaac removed his fingers. Scott whined but then moaned when the head of Isaac's cock pushed into him. Isaac groaned as he pushed all the way to the hilt.  
"Fuck, so fucking tight." Isaac said as he pulled Scott against him. Scott hummed in reply and rolled his body against Isaac's.  
"Feel so good Isaac." Scott whispered as he sat up. He lifted then dropped back down hard onto Isaac. Scott set a fast, hard pace after that and Isaac had to meld their lips together to keep the other boy quiet. He angled his hips looking for the one spot that always made Scott cum.  
"There!" Scott cried out as Isaac hit his prostate. "Oh God! Right there Isaac!" He moaned and he dropped down harder onto Isaac. At this rate he'd have bruises along his hips and thighs for a while. He moaned at the thought and took Isaac's lip between his teeth. "Harder." He begged. "I want to feel it in the morning." Isaac groaned and pounded into Scott harder. He hit Scott's prostate relentlessly and soon Scott moaned Isaac's name as he came. Isaac came with a grunt as Scott clenched around him. Scott slumped foreword.  
"Do you think- any of the others heard?" Scott panted. Isaac laughed.  
"Definitely." He answered. Scott nodded.  
"Good." He breathed as closed his eyes.

The next morning the two stood in the shower together and took turns cleaning each other.  
"You think we have time for a quickie?" Scott asked. Isaac hummed.  
"We'll make time." He said as he squeezed Scott's ass.

"What the hell is taking them so long?" Jackson growled.  
"Are they even up? Scott loves to sleep in." Allison said.  
"I'll go see." Erica said as she walked to Isaac and Scott's room. "Isaac! Scott!" She shouted. "Get the fuck up!" No reply. She huffed and then called over a maid who had left a room down the hall. "Excuse me Miss." She said sweetly. "I left the key inside, could you open the door for me please?" The women nodded and used her key to open the door. "Thank you." Erica said as she entered the room. Their bags were packed but Isaac and Scott were not in the room. Erica huffed again. "Where the hell are they?" She growled. As if to answer a moan sounded from the bathroom.  
'You've got to be kidding me!' Erica groaned inwardly as she headed towards the bathroom. There was a curse, a thud, another moan. Erica growled and banged on the door.  
"Are you fucking serious?!" She snarled. "We're all ready to go and you're fucking- again! Get the fuck out, get dressed, and get outside!" She hissed before leaving.

Isaac laughed after he heard the door close and Scott covered his face in embarrassment.  
"Oh my god, we just got cockblocked." He said. Isaac nodded and turned off the shower.  
"We'll finish later." He responded.  
"Promise?" Scott asked as he peeked between his fingers. Isaac laughed.  
"Promise." He confirmed. They got out and got dressed. Isaac slapped Scott's ass when he bent to get his pants. Scott squeaked and glared at him. Isaac snickered. A few minutes later they were ready to go. They grabbed their bags and met their friends outside.  
"Fucking finally." Jackson breathed.  
"I can't believe you two." Erica hissed.  
"And I heard things that made me wish I didn't have Werewolf hearing." Boyd said. Scott blushed and Isaac smiled sheepishly.  
"Sorry." They apologised to the other three Werewolves.  
"Can we go now?!" Stiles shouted from the cars.  
"Yeah, we're starving!" Danny added. The five Betas joined their friends as they headed to a restaurant for breakfast and then to a gas station. Scott, Jackson, and Allison filled up the cars while the others went in to buy snacks and grab coffees. Isaac made his coffee as well as Scott's. As he paid Scott came in and told everyone they were ready to go.  
"Just the way you like." Isaac said as he handed Scott his coffee.  
"Marry me." Scott moaned as he took a sip from the cup. Isaac laughed and pecked his lips.  
"Not without a date first." He whispered before they headed out to the cars. Scott let out a laugh.  
"That can be arranged." He agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steamy Scisaac O.O Haha, hope it was good enough for you Scisaac shippers. Erica's working her sexy magic! *snap snap*


	3. The Whittemore Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group arrive at the cabin, Scott and Isaac try to get in some sex, and the wolves go for a run.

They reached the cabin not long after leaving the gas station. It's a beautiful cabin on the bank of a lake. A set of stairs led up to the porch and front of the house.  
"Wow." Erica breathed.  
"It's beautiful." Allison added.  
"Wait 'till you see the inside." Danny responded.  
"Lydia why the hell did you pack so many suitcases? We're here for seven days not a fucking month." Jackson grumbled as he pulled out Lydia's three suitcases from his Porshe.  
"You never know." She said simply. The group walked inside to find it even more beautiful than the outside. The living room was to their right. It was big and spacious. At flat screen t.v. sat on a brown stand next to a group of shelves with an array of movies. On the other side of the stand was a bookcase full of books. Next to the living was the dining room which connect to a large kitchen. A staircase leading upstairs stood at the end of the hall. The decor was warm and homey with bright reds, blues, pinks, yellows, and organes.  
"The kitchen is fully stocked and there should be enough rooms for each of us to have our own." Jackson said as they began dragging in bags and suitcases. The walls were lined with pictures of the Whittemore family some even containing Danny and his parents as well as Lydia and hers.  
"Aww." Stiles cooed as he starred at a baby picture of Jackson. "You were so cute! Who knew you'd turn into such a douchebag?" Jackson growled and his eyes flashed blue.  
"Watch it Stilinski." He warned. Stiles threw his hands up.  
"Sorry, Douche Wolf!" He said hurriedly. Jackson growled and took a step towards Stiles. Scott growled and grabbed Jackson's arm.  
"Stiles, shut up." He said to his best friend. Stiles nodded. Everyone grabbed their luggage and followed Jackson upstairs to pick their rooms. Erica climbed onto Boyd's back as he carried their bags into the first bedroom on the right. Jackson and Lydia took the second room on the right, his guest room. Danny took the fourth bedroom on the right, his designated guest room. Stiles chose the third bedroom on the left and Scott took the second. Allison took the third door on the right, Lydia's guest room, and Isaac took the fourth on the left. His room was a calming blue with pictures of the ocean and sea life. He placed his toiletries in the bathroom and left his bag unpacked. After a while he snuck down into Scott's room. The other Beta was in the bathroom and jumped slightly when he saw Isaac.  
"Why do you like scaring me?" He asked with a playful growl.  
"It's fun." Isaac said with a shrug and smile. Scott mumbled to himself and Isaac snickered. "What was that Scotty?" He asked in mock confusion. "I didn't quite hear you, maybe you should speak up." He challenged. Scott turned swiftly and pushed Isaac against the wall. Isaac stared at him in surprise.  
"I think you're getting slow." Scott mused as he tangled his hands in Isaac's hair and brought his lips up to meet Isaac's. Isaac hummed. He picked up Scott and turned so Scott was against the wall. Scott gasped.  
"I wouldn't count me out so quickly." Isaac responded as he melded their lips together again. Scott gave a slight nod and ground foreword into Isaac.  
"Course not." He panted. Isaac went to unbuckle his pants when a knock sounded and the two froze.  
"Scott?" Stiles called. The two Werewolves growled in frustration and Isaac let Scott down so he could open the door.  
"Yes Stiles?" Scott drawled.  
"Isaac in there with you?" Stiles asked with a knowing smile.  
"Yes, now what is it that you need?" Scott replied as Isaac placed kisses against Scott's neck.  
"You're cooking dinner, right?" Stiles asked. Scott shivered as Isaac's fingers dipped into the back of his shorts.  
"Isaac, cut it out!" He hissed. Isaac gave a quiet laugh but made no move to stop. "Isaac is better at dinner than I am. I'll make breakfast." He gasped as one of Isaac's fingers slipped inside him and moaned.  
"Okay, I'm gonna take whatever the hell that was as my queue to leave." Stiles said as he made a beeline for the door. Scott turned to glare at Isaac.  
"Why did you do that? That was so embarrassing, I'll never be able to look him in the eye ever again." He said. Isaac laughed.  
"Sorry Babe. I won't do it again, promise." He responded.  
"Go change." Scott ordered. "I wanna go for a run before lunch." Isaac nodded and as he headed back to his room invited the other three Werewolves to join them.  
"God yes, I haven't had a good run in forever." Erica groaned as she and Boyd went back into their room to change. The five Betas met downstairs and headed out the back door into the woods. They each shifted and let out a howl before taking off into the woods.

They had been running for a while now and Scott was barely breaking a sweat. The wolves had separated a while ago in some Werewolf version of tag and as of now Scott was it. He ran through the trees contently, looking for his Packmates. Someone's scent crossed his nose and it sent his wolf into a frenzy. He turned to follow the scent, knowing it was Isaac's. He spotted the taller boy up ahead, his body moving gracefully as his long legs carried him further. Scott let out a playful snarl and ran at the other Werewolf before tackling him. They rolled and growled playfully as they snapped their teeth at each other.  
"Got you." Scott growled before howling to let the others know Isaac was it and then taking off again. Isaac hot on his tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, poor Scisaac. Got some sexual frustration building.


	4. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolves come back from their run and The Pack have a movie night

As the wolves walked back to the cabin they laughed and joked. They had been teasing Jackson (who lost at tag and was sulking) since their game had ended. Erica turned as she saw something in her peripheral vision.  
"Erica?" Boyd questioned as he and Isaac stood at Erica's side. "You okay?"  
"Yeah, I just- I thought I saw something." She answered. "Must have been an animal or something." Her eyes searched the trees again before she followed the others inside.

"Can I take Isaac home?" Danny asked as everyone headed to the living room. "He cooks and cleans."  
"Sorry Danny-Boy. He stays with us." Erica responded. Danny pouted then shrugged.  
"Let's watch Oculus." Stiles suggested.  
"So I can piss myself? No thanks." Scott said from his seat next to Isaac.  
"You're a fucking Werewolf and you're afraid of a movie?" Erica asked.  
"Ghost don't exist Scott." Lydia said.  
"I'm pretty sure that's what we all thought about Werewolves but look at us now." Scott retorted.  
"He's got a point." Allison agreed. "Of all the things we've seen who's to say ghost don't exist."  
"Okay, there's a possibility that ghosts are real but we're still watching Oculus." Stiles said as he put the movie into the DVD player. Scott whined but made no other protest. Isaac grabbed his hand, gave it a reassuring squeeze, and Scott rested his head on Isaac's shoulder as Stiles joined them on the couch. Erica and Boyd shared a seat next to Isaac. Jackson and Lydia were seated in the love seat on Stiles left while Allison and Danny were sprawled out on the floor. After Oculus Scott wanted to watch The Hangover and then Lydia wanted to watch The Notebook. Jackson groaned and Lydia hit his shoulder.  
"It's a classic." She said. After The Notebook they watched Paranormal Activity and then Grown Ups. Allison looked up to see that Scott had dozed off. His head rested in Isaac's lap and Isaac's hand was running through his hair. She frowned and turned back to the movie. It was just a Pack thing. Everyone seemed to be dozing off now. Jackson was first to get up as he carefully picked up Lydia and took her upstairs. Danny yawned and followed soon afternoon then Boyd and Erica left with a tired goodnight. Allison was next to go to bed and as she walked upstairs Stiles stood and stretched. He went to turn off the t.v. and put the movies away. Isaac woke Scott.  
"Say goodnight to Stiles, Scott." He said as he picked up Scott.  
"Goodnight Stiles." Scott murmured sleepily.  
"Night Scott." Stiles said as he ruffled his friend's hair. "Night Isaac."  
"Night." Isaac grunted as he headed upstairs. He sat Scott down on his bed and searched through the dresser for pajamas. He grabbed a t-shirt and shorts. He went back to Scott. "Lift." He instructed as he nudged Scott's arm. Scott sleepily raised his arms and let Isaac pull off his shirt and put on the new one. He stood and pulled off his pants before pulling on the shorts and crawling back into bed. Isaac picked up the dirty clothes and made his way out the room.  
"Where you going?" Scott asked.  
"I'll be back later, okay?" Isaac replied. Scott hummed and turned on his side. Isaac shook his head and made his way to his own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it bored you!!!


	5. It Was Just My Imagination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac sneaks into Scott's room and something's lurking outside…

Isaac waited until the cabin was quiet before heading back to Scott's room. He slipped in quietly and crawled into Scott's bed. The other boy immediately turned and buried his face in the crook of Isaac's neck. He hummed.  
"You smell good." He commented. Isaac chuckled softly then groaned when he felt Scott's erection poke at him. "Smell like me." Scott growled and rolled his hips foreword into Isaac's. Isaac moaned and rolled on top of Scott as they continued to roll their hips together. He placed kisses along Scott's neck and lips.  
"You think you can be quiet?" He asked against Scott's lips. Scott nodded quickly and Isaac moved down his body and pulled off Scott's shorts and boxers. He placed a kiss on the inside of Scott's thighs, then on his happy trail, then his navel, then each of his abs.  
"Isaac!" Scott whined as he bucked upwards.  
"Hmm?" Isaac asked.  
"Suck my cock." Scott growled. Isaac laughed.  
"Bossy much." He murmured as he took Scott in his mouth. Scott through his head back with a quiet groan. Isaac scrapped his teeth against Scott's shaft and hummed.  
"Fuck!" Scott shouted as he bucked upwards. Isaac pulled off and wrapped his hand around Scott's cock.  
"Shh." He whispered as he kissed Scott. "Gotta be quiet." He twisted his wrist and Scott gasped.  
"Isaac, soon." He moaned and attached his lips to Isaac's. Isaac's hand moved faster, it was like a vice grip around Scott. He looked down and keened. "Oh God." He managed.  
"No." Isaac growled. "Say my name." Scott let out a high pitch whine and his body arched like a bow as he came. When his orgasm was over he slumped back down and lazy reached into Isaac's sweatpants and boxers to stroke him. Isaac moaned lowly and bucked slightly into Scott's hand. Scott went slow with Isaac and it was a while before the blue eyed boy came with a quiet moan of Scott's name. They laid that way for a minute before Isaac got up and washed them off with a cloth and went in his room to change again. When he came back Scott's shorts were on again. The other boy pulled Isaac back into bed. Isaac wrapped his arm around Scott's waist and their feet tangled together as Scott pressed back into Isaac. Isaac buried his nose in Scott's neck and closed his eyes as he listened to the other boy's even breaths.

Isaac woke again hours later to use the bathroom. As he was leaving the bathroom the sounds of footsteps reached his ears. They were, strangely though, coming from outside. That was weird, everyone was asleep. Isaac looked out of the bathroom window looking for any signs of movement. A figure stood in the darkness. Isaac paled and his heart sped. He rubbed his eyes and when he looked again the figure was gone. He searched the woods again until a hand grabbed his bicep. He turned his head to look at Scott.  
"What're you doing?" The boy asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.  
"Nothing, I thought- nothing." Isaac stammered.  
"Hmm, come back to bed. You're gonna have to go soon. Need you so I can cuddle." Scott yawned as dragged Isaac back into the bed.  
'Did I imagine that?' Isaac wondered as he let sleep overtake him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, spooky. I would have been out if I saw that. *shakes head and sighs* Did anyone else start singing The Temptations after reading the chapter title? Haha, I did.


	6. Spill The Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott makes breakfast and Isaac and Erica go for a walk.

Scott woke at six in the morning to make breakfast. Isaac had went back to his room an hour or two earlier and he just couldn't sleep without the curly haired boy wrapped around him. He sighed as he made his way downstairs. 

He was flipping pancakes when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and Isaac buried his face in Scott's shoulder.  
"Really?" Scott hissed as he tried to calm his speeding heart. Isaac hummed and laughed.  
"Sorry." He mumbled. "Smells good."  
"Of course it does. I'm making pancakes. When do pancakes smell bad?" Scott retorted as he rolled his eyes.  
"When you burn them." Isaac answered as he kissed Scott's temple.  
"I don't burn pancakes, you do." Scott responded. Isaac laughed.  
"Touché." He murmured as Scott put the large amount of pancakes, sausage, and eggs on plates. He turned and wrapped his arms around Isaac's shoulders.  
"Good morning." He breathed before pecking Isaac's lips. Isaac smiled.  
"Morning." He responded as he pulled Scott flush against him and kissed him hard. Scott moaned and as Isaac picked him up he wrapped his legs around Isaac's waist. They'd have time for a quickie before the others woke… hopefully. Isaac's tongue ran across Scott's bottom lip and as he pried Scott's mouth open he sat the shorter boy on top of the counter. Scott gasped as their tongues slid together and he tangled his fingers in Isaac's curls. Isaac bucked foreword into Scott as his hands went to Scott's growing bulge.  
"Oh God!" They heard Erica groaned. "Please don't fuck over the food." The two wolves pulled away reluctantly and Scott got off the counter and placed the food on the table. A blush dusting his cheeks.  
"I hate you!" Isaac groaned as grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge. Erica laughed.  
"Sorry to cockblock you- again." She snickered.  
"Seriously you couldn't wait like five minutes?" Isaac asked. Erica laughed again and shook her head. Isaac needed new friends. Boyd, Stiles, and Allison came down seconds later and soon Danny, Lydia, and Jackson joined them too. Once everyone was present they sat down to enjoy breakfast.

"Isaac, come take a walk with me!" Erica called from her room after breakfast was over.  
"Kay!" Isaac agreed as he changed. They meet downstairs and again headed out the back door and into the woods.  
"So you never told me how you and Scott became, y'know, you and Scott and really that hurts me Isaac. I'm your best friend and I'm just now finding out. How long has Stiles known?" Erica said as they came to a stop in a clearing and sat down on the ground to rest.  
"A month or two. He walked in on us in a very- compromising position." Isaac answered. Erica shook her head. Stiles was always in the right place at the wrong time. "Yeah, I don't know how it started- it sorta just did. I don't get how he likes me either, I was a shit person to him after Derek gave us The Bite. I guess, I don't know, he genuinely cares about me. Which isn't really saying something 'cause Scott cares about everybody, but you know me. You know how rare that is for someone to feel that way about me. I just started trusting him easily and I know he wouldn't intentionally hurt me. I don't know how Allison gave him up- he seems, dare I say, perfect." Erica laughed and nodded.  
"Yeah, Scott's pretty amazing. Back before The Bite he was the only one who didn't treat me like shit well neither did you or Stiles or Boyd, but you know what I mean. He's like every girl's dream guy." She agreed.  
"Erica Reyes are you crushing on my man?" Isaac asked accusingly. Erica laughed.  
"No, I am perfectly happy with Vernon "Mister Tall, Dark, And Handsome" Boyd. When did you know you liked him like that?" She replied.  
"I went to the animal clinic to ask for advice and he didn't turn me away. He didn't say, "you're not Pack and you treat me like shit go away." He tried to help, he was truthful with me, and he had the cutest puppy in his arms Erica." Isaac answered. Erica giggled. "They were like twins. I wanted to take them home and keep them forever. And Scott was wearing camo pants and it did things to me that have made me unable to look at camouflage without getting aroused." Erica let out a snort and laugh.  
"You're such a loser! When did you first kiss?" She said.  
"In his bedroom a week after that." Isaac answered. "I was there to tutor him and after that kiss not much studying went on. He failed his Chemistry test." Erica let out a laugh.  
"First time, what was it like?" Erica asked as they starred up at the sky. Isaac blushed.  
"It was nice. Awkward, but nice. We went slow and yes Scott topped. It was sweet. He was careful." Isaac answered.  
"Scott tops!" Erica shrieked.  
"Not all the time but occasionally." Isaac responded.  
"Does he give good head?" She asked. Isaac coughed uncontrollably.  
"Erica!" He hissed. "You are way to invested in my sex life. But yes he does." Erica let out a howl of laughter.  
"I told you all about me and Boyd. Is it just sex or do you go out too?" She responded.  
"Did you forget who we're talking about here? This is Scott, of course we go out on dates. It's fun and nice and different and I really like him Erica." Isaac answered. Erica grabbed his hand.  
"I know you do. I see it in your eyes and I'm happy he makes you happy, but I'll kick his ass if he hurts you." She said.  
"Last time we tried that we got our asses handed to us by said boy." Isaac snorted.  
"Oh yeah…and then Derek had to step in." Erica added with a laugh.  
"Come on, we should get back." Isaac said as he helped Erica up and began walking back to the cabin. Neither noticing the eyes watching them from afar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They got cockblocked- for a third time. I bet that's frustrating.


	7. Scott, The Friendly Gay Drunken Riot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack goes down to the lake and then have a few drinks.

Once Erica and Isaac returned to the cabin Allison suggested they have a picnic out by the water. They packed a basket of food and changed into their bikini's and trunks. Danny even brought along his camera and sunscreen. They headed down to the lake and as Lydia, Jackson, and Boyd laid on their blanket the others threw around a frisbee. Danny taking pictures all the while. 

A few minutes later Stiles crept up on Jackson, Lydia, and Boyd and threw a bucket of water on them.  
"STILES!" They shouted. Stiles laughed and ran as the other three teens chased after him and so started the water fight that ended with Boyd throwing Stiles into the water. The others laughed and soon joined him in the water. Scott was floating on his back when Allison splashed him. He swam after her and spun her around in the water once he caught her.  
"Scott!" She shrieked. "Put me down!" Scott smiled and through her back into the water. She came back up with a laugh and shielded herself as he began to splash her. Isaac watched and he didn't know whether to laugh or be angry. This troubled him until Danny dunked him underwater and he chased after the boy. Erica jumped on Boyd's back and propelled them into the water as Lydia and Jackson sat on top of some rocks with their feet lightly kicking in the water. After a while they stopped to eat and then headed back inside. They all went up to their rooms to change and take naps.

The cabin was filled with music. They had just eaten dinner and now Lydia and Erica were dancing. Stiles, who's been studying under Dr. Deaton, had found a form of Wolfsbane that allowed the Werewolves to get drunk. Now Isaac and Erica were tipsy and Scott was full out drunk. Isaac always imagined that Scott was a friendly drunk, which he is. He hadn't gone a minute without touching somebody. He told Erica she was pretty, told Jackson he was a nice douchebag, felt Lydia's hair and told her it was soft several times, danced with Danny, gave Stiles a wet willy, gave Allison a big hug, and then told Boyd he was huge ten times in five minutes. He was constantly, though, hanging off of Isaac- literally.  
"You're tall." He giggled every other second and then kissed Isaac's cheek. "I'm gonna climb you like a Redwood!" He exclaimed after another shot of Wolfsbane laced liquor that Stiles was calling Moonshine 2.0 (and really, he needed to stop coming up with all the cool nicknames cause they were just ridiculous). He then began to climb up Isaac until he rested a top the taller wolf's shoulders. "I can see the Moon! Can I touch the stars 'Zac?" He cheered and the room erupted in drunken laughter.  
"That's the ceiling Scott and no you can't touch it." Lydia snickered.  
"Oh." Scott said a little sadly. "Well that sucks." Isaac helped the boy down because he was about two seconds from dropping him with all the laughter he was causing. Scott laughed uncontrollably as he flopped down on the couch and pulled Isaac on top of himself. "Hi." He slurred. Isaac laughed.  
"Hi." He whispered. Without a word Scott pressed his lips to Isaac's and moaned. Apparently being drunk made him horny as well. Go figure… Isaac returned the kiss and there were whistles and cat-calls from their friends.  
"I knew it!" Danny exclaimed. "My gay-dar never lies! You owe me twenty bucks Lydia." Allison frowned. Scott couldn't be gay. They dated. It was just because he was drunk. Scott licked his way into Isaac's mouth and moaned as their tongues twisted together.  
"Hey, not on my couch!" Jackson said.  
"Fuck off Jaxs." Scott responded. Jackson growled.  
"Come on Baby." Lydia said as he dragged him upstairs. Scott bucked upward into Isaac as they continued to kiss.  
"Okay! We've crossed over from PG-13 to Rated R, time to shut it down." Stiles said as he separated the two.  
"Aww Stiles." Scott whined. "You're no fun!"  
"No fun? No fun! I am the one who created Moonshine 2.0, I created you, you drunken bastard!" Stiles responded.  
"I thought my mom created me when she fu-." Scott began but was cut off when Stiles smacked his hand across his friend's mouth.  
"We never talk about Mama McCall like that. Ever." He hissed. "I think it's time for you to go to bed."  
"But I don't wanna." Scott pouted. "I want to climb Isaac's dick." Allison coughed uncontrollably and Erica snickered as Boyd's eyes widened and Danny full out laughed.  
"And that's exactly why you're going to bed. Say goodnight Scott." Stiles said as he helped his friend up the stairs.  
"Goodnight Scott!" Scott called. "Wait, aren't I Scott?" He asked before laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. Isaac shook his head and laughed.  
"Scott's a riot when he's drunk." Erica giggled as they began cleaning up and then headed up to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, Scott's cute when he's drunk. I WANNA BE A FRIENDLY DRUNK!!!


	8. Spooky Notes At Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets Scott ready for bed and Boyd hears something…

Scott is a handful when he's drunk. After getting him upstairs Scott had opened every door looking for his room and stood in a hall closet looking for the secret passage. Stiles dragged Scott from the closet to his room. Scott jumped on the bed, giggling like crazy.  
"Ten little monkeys jumping on the bed, one fell off and bumped his head, Mama called the doctor and the doctor said, "No more monkeys jumping on the bed." Nine little monkeys jumping on the bed…" Scott began to sing. Stiles laughed and shook his head.  
"You're hammered Dude." He stated.  
"Why isn't Isaac here? Isaac should be here. You should go get Isaac. Go get Isaac, Stiles. I want to fuck- ISAAC!" Scott babbled.  
"Scotty, you're drunk. Isaac isn't going to take advantage of you. Stop calling his name." Stiles responded.  
"But I want him to take advantage of me." Scott pouted. Stiles shook his head.  
"No you don't. Now let's find you something to wear." He turned away from Scott and heard a thud as he searched through the drawers. He turned back to see Scott laying on the floor in a daze. Scott looked at him.  
"I fell." He said before laughing like an idiot. Stiles chuckled and shook his head. He helped his friend up and then helped him change. "I love you Stiles." Scott slurred.  
"I know." Stiles responded.  
"You're the bestest best friend ever. I love you so much. You're like my brother. Our parents should get married so we can be step brothers." Scott continued. "I think- I think I'm gonna go to sleep now." And with that his body went slack. Scott passed out. Stiles laughed lightly and pulled the covers over Scott before leaving.

Around three in the morning Boyd woke to a crash from downstairs. He seemed to be the only one to hear it. He got out of bed, careful not to wake Erica, and crept downstairs. In the kitchen he found three smashed plates on the floor. He looked around.  
'How did that happen?' He wondered as he cleaned up the mess. Amongst the broken pieces was a piece of paper.It read in angry, red letters: WE KNOW WHAT YOU ARE. Boyd's eyes widened and his heart began to speed. He checked all the doors and windows before going upstairs. The paper clutched tight in his hand.  
"Mmm, what's wrong?" Erica asked sleepily as she turned over to wrap her arms around him.  
"Nothing. I'll-I'll tell you later." He answered. Erica hummed.  
"Okay." She agreed before going back to sleep. Boyd swallowed hard and tried to sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.O That's some scary shiiit!!


	9. Someone's Been Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott finds out what happened the night before and Boyd shares some chilling information…

The next morning Isaac made omelettes for breakfast. Scott was, surprisingly, the first to wake. He stumbled down into the kitchen and placed his head on the island counter.  
"I'm never drinking again." He wailed. "It feels like I have Drumline on repeat in my skull." Isaac laughed and Scott groaned. "That hurts like a motherfucker, stop laughing." Isaac chuckled and placed a kiss on the back of Scott's head.  
"What are you doing up?" Isaac asked.  
"The fucking Sun was up. It's mocking me, seriously." Scott answered. Isaac laughed again and Scott winced.  
"That's what you get for drinking so much." He said.  
"How bad was it?" Scott inquired.  
"You're adorable when you're drunk." Isaac answered. Scott groaned.  
"Oh God, kill me now!" Isaac laughed and placed two asprins- courtesy of Stiles- and some water in front of him. Scott downed both the pills and the water. "Thanks Is." He said. "What did I do last night?"  
"Danny got it on tape." Isaac stated. Scott buried his face in his hands and groaned again. Stiles and Danny came down seconds later with Allison.  
"Hey Party Boy!" Stiles whooped.  
"Shh!" Scott hissed harshly and turned to stare intently at the bottle of water again.  
"What are you doing?" Erica asked as she entered with Boyd, Jackson, and Lydia.  
"Concentrating." Scott answered. "Fucking hangover." He grumbled and dropped his head back down on the table. "What did I do?"  
"Well you had about fifteen Wolfsbane laced beers and five shots." Jackson started.  
"Around your sixth beer you walked up to Erica and told her she was pretty then called Jackson a nice douchebag." Isaac continued.  
"Then you sucked liquor off of Isaac's stomach and started feeling on Lydia's hair and murmuring, "it's so soft" repeatedly." Danny added.  
"Then you started dancing with Danny and gave Stiles a wet willy." Erica informed him.  
"Then you told Boyd he was huge at least ten times and told Isaac he was tall and began to- and I quote- "climb him like a Redwood" and said you could see the moon and asked if you could touch the stars." Allison told him.  
"Then you and Isaac started making out on the couch and you told Jackson to fuck off." Lydia said.  
"And then you called me no fun because I separated you from your quest to suck Isaac's face off and that you wanted to climb his dick. That's when I took you up to go to bed." Stiles finished. Scott groaned. "Oh and that's not the end of it." Scott let out a whine. "You opened every door upstairs shouting "here roomy" and then stood in the closet looking for a secret passage. When I finally got you to your room you started jumping on the bed and singing Ten Little Monkeys then started asking for Isaac because you wanted to fuck and wanted him- and this seriously came from your mouth- "to take advantage of you" then you fell off the bed, said you loved me and wanted our parents to get married, passed out."  
"Oh my god. I'm a slut when I'm drunk!" Scott wailed and the others laughed.  
"More like horny for Isaac when you're drunk. You nearly molested the poor boy." Erica laughed. Scott's cheeks reddened and really Isaac just wanted to take him upstairs and have his way with him. Why was he so damn cute!  
"Something else happened last night." Boyd said.  
"Oh God. I flashed someone, didn't I?" Scott asked in horror.  
"No." Boyd snorted as he placed the piece of paper on the island. "I found this in here among some broken plates."  
"Someone was in here!" Lydia gasped.  
"How? Why?" Stiles asked.  
"D-do you think they mean that- that they know you're Werewolves?" Allison questioned.  
"I- I don't know. We've only wolfed out once." Erica replied.  
"Whoever they are they've been watching us." Isaac stated.  
"And they broke in without any of us hearing." Boyd added.  
"We have to be careful from now on. No one goes out alone at night- or during the day. It could be a prank, it could be Hunters, it could be anything." Scott said completely sobbered up now. The others nodded.  
"Should we tell Derek?" Jackson asked.  
"Not yet. We don't know what's going on or who's behind it. Calling him could bring more harm than good." Stiles answered. A silence consumed the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wouldn't even be in that STATE anymore. Hellllll to the no.


	10. Knives, Diving, And Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Jackson find someting in the woods, the group goes into town to have some fun, and Scott might give Isaac a prize…

Lydia and Jackson headed out the back door hand-in-hand for a walk.  
"Which college do you think will accept me?" Lydia asked.  
"There's not a college that wouldn't accept you. You're the exact example of what they want: beauty and brains. Not to mention rich parents and being very popular. You can go anywhere you want Lyds." Jackson answered as he wrapped his arm around her.  
"I know that but where should I go?" Lydia responded with an eye roll. Jackson gave a short laugh.  
"Whichever one is closest to me." He replied. Lydia gave a snort.  
"You're not that important. You're going wherever I go." She said. Jackson smirked.  
"Lead the way then oh Queen Lydia." He joked.  
"And don't you forget it." She laughed. Jackson shook his head and they turned around to head back to the cabin. There was a dull thunking sound.  
"What was that?" Jackson asked as he turned to look. Lydia pulled on his shirt.  
"That wasn't there before." She said as she pointed to where they had just been standing. A knife stuck out from a tree, handle pointed outwards.  
"What the hell?" Jackson said quietly as he went and pulled out the knife. Lydia walked up to his side and pulled him away from the tree.  
"Jackson…I don't like this. I have a bad feeling, we should go." She said. Jackson searched the woods before quickly leading the way home.

The others had been greatly troubled after hearing Jackson and Lydia tell them about the knife.  
"We need to get out of here for a while." Danny suggested. "There's a town a little ways down the rode. They offer cliff diving. We should go and then maybe go bowling or something." The others agreed and pack their bags. Jackson and Boyd make sure every door and window is locked. 

The town is a quaint with lots of dinners, arcades, a bowling alley, a rollar skating rink, hiking, a movie theatre, and of course cliff diving. After changing they follow the locals who oversee the dive and other tourist up a cliff.  
"Who'd like to go first?" One of the locals, Andy, asked. Erica and Boyd stepped foreword with a few other tourist and jumped when Andy said to. They laughed all the way down. Jackson and Lydia went with the next group and came up from underwater smiling. Danny went next, letting out a joyous shout the whole way down. Scott and Isaac jumped next, their hands tightly clasped together. Scott kissed Isaac when they came up before swimming back to shore. Stiles and Allison went last, screaming the whole way down. 

They kept diving until lunchtime then headed to a dinner for lunch and then played a few rounds of laser tag in an arcade before heading over to the bowling alley.  
"You know I can't bowl, right?" Isaac asked from where he was standing with a bowling ball in hand. Scott walked up to Isaac's side and pulled the taller boy down so he could whisper in Isaac's ear.  
"Close your eyes." He instructed so low that the other three Werewolves couldn't hear. Isaac did as he was told. "Now imagine me at the end of the alley where the pins are- naked." Isaac suppressed a groan. How was that suppose to help? If anything it just made him aroused. "The only way for you to get to me is to hit the pins and if you get a strike I'll give you a prize." Isaac's heart sped and he turned to look at Scott. Scott was blushing and biting his lip. Isaac needs to make a strike- or find the bathroom because Scott is too fucking cute to be human. Isaac took a deep breath and slowly brought his arm back and took a few steps closer toward the alley as he let the ball go. He closed his eyes and listened to it roll. He heard cheering and opened his eyes to look up at the screen.  
"STRIKE!", it read. A smile broke out on his face and he turned to his friends. They were cheering for him. Scott gave him a knowing smile as he clapped. He wondered what Scott had planned for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's Isaac's prize?


	11. Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gives Isaac his prize.

As the group headed back to the cabin they were a lot less on edge. Isaac followed Scott upstairs as soon as they walked into the cabin.  
"What the hell was that about?" Stiles asked. The others shrugged. Allison sighed. She needed to talk to Scott but judging by how they went straight upstairs without even saying goodnight she'd have to wait until tomorrow. 

Isaac stood in his room waiting for Scott. The shorter boy had made him turn around and wait. Isaac heard the sound of clothes and music, the sound of a chair. Scott turned him around. He stood in nothing but a button-down shirt. He pushed Isaac down into the chair in the middle of the room.  
"Ready for your prize Baby?" He asked as he sauntered around Isaac. Isaac swallowed thickly and nodded. Scott smiled and the beat of the song changed. Scott swayed his hips to the beat and Isaac's heart sped. Scott walked forward sensually and dragged his hand Isaac's chest. He smiled down at Isaac and watched happily as Isaac smiled back. He knelt before Isaac and placed kisses on his crotch before going up and placing kisses along his stomach and chest. He straddled Isaac's legs and as he kissed and sucked on Isaac's neck he began grinding down onto Isaac.  
"Oh God!" Isaac moaned and his head fell back. Scott's right hand held tightly onto Isaac's knee while his left pawed at Isaac's shirt then grabbed Isaac by the back of the head and pulled him in for a kiss. Isaac moaned throatily and his hand came up to Scott's waist. Scott pushed away before he could get too in to it and popped the first button on his shirt. He walked to the back of Isaac and rubbed at the other boy's shoulders. Isaac let out a light moan and his head rolled to the side. Scott's hands went over his shoulder and down his body.  
He squeezed Isaac's bulge before popping another button and coming back around. He sat in Isaac's lap and kissed him harshly before slipping his hands under the hem of Isaac's shirt and raking his nails over Isaac's abs. God he loved Isaac's abs. Isaac's eyes fluttered. Scott popped another button and ground his cock against Isaac's thigh. He let out a moan of his own. He stroked himself once and pulled Isaac's shirt off. He knelt again and licked at Isaac's abs.  
"Oh my god, Scott!" Isaac panted. Scott popped another button and squeezed Isaac's bulge again. He pulled off Isaac's pants and kneed the taller boy's legs apart. He ground his ass into Isaac crotch and popped another button. He trailed a hand down his own chest and got off of Isaac. He swayed his hips for Isaac again before kneeling and pulling off Isaac's boxers. He groaned and licked at Isaac's cock. Isaac groaned loudly and stroked him as he stood. He popped the last button on the shirt and straddled Isaac again. He ground his ass into Isaac's cock and moaned. He leaned back into Isaac's chest and pulled one of Isaac's hands down his body. He turned his head to kiss at Isaac's neck. Isaac groaned, his eyes a bright yellow.  
"Isaac!" Scott moaned as Isaac stroked him. The shirt fell from his arms and the music stopped. "H-how was that?"  
"Bed. Now!" Isaac growled. Scott laughed but did as he was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WERK IT SCOTT! Haha, I wrote this while listening to Lana Del Rey.


	12. Talks and Footsteps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Allison have a talk, Scott hears footsteps, and something happens to him…

Allison entered the kitchen for breakfast to find Isaac and Scott- kissing. She cleared her throat and they pulled a part.  
"Morning Ally." Scott greeted. Isaac grunted.  
"Scott, can I talk to you?" She asked.  
"Uh, sure." He answered. "Don't let the food burn." He told Isaac as he followed Allison outside into the backyard of the cabin. There was a picnic table, hammock, and seating area. Allison sat in a chair and Scott sat across from her.  
"What's up?" He asked.  
"I've been wanting to talk to you for a while about us." Allison answered.  
"What's wrong with us?" Scott questioned.  
"Nothing I just- we don't talk anymore. We ended badly and I hate that it feels like we're avoiding each other." Allison explained. "I did some things to you and the others that I'm not proud of and I'm sorry." Scott placed a hand on Allison's.  
"It's okay. We forgive you, if we didn't wouldn't all be here together. You did some really messed up things but you know that and you're sorry. That's what's important. We aren't- we aren't the same anymore. I still care for you, I still want you in my life but it's different. I love you differently now than I loved you before. I want us to be friends, I don't want it to be awkward." Scott said. Allison smiled sadly.  
"Part of me wishes we could have worked out. Part of me denied you and Isaac because I hated that you look at him like you used to look at me. It's wrong of me to think we'd last forever or that you'd wait." She confessed. Scott smiled.  
"Part of me wishes we could have worked out too but it's better this way. It's easier, safer." Scott said. "We should go back inside." They got up and walked back into the cabin.

For lunch Boyd and Danny barbecued while Allison and Lydia set the table and Jackson, Stiles, and Erica played Would You Rather. Isaac and Scott laid in the hammock ( Scott loves sleep that much).  
"What college are you going to go to?" Isaac asked. He was laying on his back with his hands behind his head. Scott was laying on his stomach with his head on Isaac's chest, his arm around Isaac's waist, and a leg thrown between both of Isaac's.  
"I don't know." He murmured.  
"Okay… what college do you want to do to?" Isaac re-phrased.  
"Mmm, I don't know. I'll apply to all and see which accept me." Scott answered. Isaac laughed.  
"That's not how it works Scott." He snickered. Scott huffed and raised his head to look at Isaac.  
"How about I just go wherever you go?" He suggested.  
"In any other situation I'd be all for it but I don't think Beacon Hills Community College is for you." Isaac responded.  
"It's not for you either." Scott retorted. "You're way smarter than me. I bet you could get a lacrosse scholarship to some university."  
"Yeah? You think so?" Isaac asked in disbelief.  
"Of course! If I should go to university so should you. Don't settle for less than your worth Isaac." Scott said. Isaac smiled.  
"You should be a motivational speaker." He commented. Scott hummed as he buried his face in Isaac's neck.  
"Only on weekends." He responded. Isaac chuckled. "I think I want to be a veterinarian or maybe a nurse."  
"Really?" Isaac asked. "You should go for it."  
"Yeah? You think I could do it?" Scott asked as he lifted his head up to look at Isaac. Isaac leaned forward to peck his lips.  
"I think you can do anything you want." He whispered. Scott beamed and a mischievous glint flashed in his eyes.  
"I know what I want to do right now." He said with a seductive smile.  
"And what's that?" Isaac asked. Scott ground his growing erection in the hollow of Isaac's hip. Isaac moaned softly and did the same. Scott attached his lips to Isaac's so as to muffle their moans. Isaac's hands wrapped around Scott's waist while Scott held himself up on his forearms.  
"Hey you hornballs!" Erica shouted. Scott flipped her off. Erica rolled her eyes and growled playfully. "It's time to eat." Scott and Isaac pulled away reluctantly.  
"I need new friends." Isaac muttered.  
"I heard that!" Erica called.  
"I didn't do anything!" Boyd added. Isaac snapped his teeth at them. Scott laughed and the two made their way to the picnic table with the others.

After lunch Isaac and Scott take a nap out in the hammock while everyone else goes down to the lake. Scott woke to the sound of footsteps. He sat up and shook Isaac.  
"Isaac?" He asked.  
"Hmm?" Came the sleeping boy's reply.  
"Wake up." He ordered.  
"No." Isaac protested. "Go back to sleep." Scott huffed and got out of the hammock to follow the footsteps. He followed them through the woods and into the backyard of another cabin. He looked but saw no one.  
"Who are you?" A voice asked. Scott looked up to the back poarch of the cabin where a woman and man stood with a little boy.  
"My name's Scott. I'm sorry if I'm trespassing or something- it's just…" Scott stopped as his body began to over heat.  
"It's just what?" The woman asked.  
"I heard footsteps by the cabin where I'm staying. I decided to check it out." Scott managed. He felt dizzy and his skin had an itchy, irritating feeling.  
"That must have been Cody you heard. He was walking our dog Callie. My name's Bret and this is Gia." The man spoke.  
"Scott?" Came Danny's voice as he pushed through the trees. "There you are!" He came closer and his eyes widened. "You're eyes are changing." He hissed in Scott's ear.  
"I can't control it." Scott whispered back as his canines and claws pushed to get free. He kept his eyes on the ground.  
"Hi, I'm Danny. We're having a bonefire later. You should join us." Danny said.  
"Nice to meet you Danny. I'm Bret and this is Gia and her brother Cody. We'll stop by." Bret responded.  
"Great! We should go and get ready. Nice meeting you!" Danny said hastily as he dragged Scott away. Scott was growling and snarling quietly.

Once back to their own cabin Scott let out an angry howl.  
"What's wrong with him?" Allison asked.  
"This is basically how I found him. He's eyes had already shifted and he didn't even know. Said he couldn't control it." Danny answered. Scott's claws flicked out and the wolves held him back.  
"Scott, you gotta fight it." Stiles said.  
"I'm trying." Scott growled. "I can't control it."  
"Stiles, you said there are other types of Wolfsbane." Lydia mused.  
"Yeah? So?" Stiles responded.  
"So different types Wolfsbane have different purposes and symptoms." Lydia explained.  
"You think he has Wolfsbane poisoning." Stiles stated. "It's possible there's a type of Wolfsbane that increases the urge to wolf out or cause a Werewolf to lose control of their shift." He commented. "Isaac call Deaton ask him if we need to do anything specific if Scott has Wolfsbane poisoning and can't control his shifting." Isaac reluctantly moved away from Scott to call Dr. Deaton.  
"He said this type of Wolfsbane has to run it's course. It might be best if he wolfs out." He said a few minutes later.  
"Well he can't shift outside!" Jackson said. "Someone poisoned him for fuck's sake!"  
"I got him." Isaac said as he dragged Scott upstairs.  
"What's happening?" Scott asked as his canines and claws pushed out and his breathing increased.  
"You have Wolfsbane poisoning. This Wolfsbane makes the urge to wolf out and kill harder to control." Isaac answered as he began stripping. Scott's eyes followed his movements and he growled.  
"I don't want to kill." He protested.  
"You won't. We're going to replace the urge to wolf out with the urge to mate." Isaac responded as he dropped the last article of his clothing. Scott growled again and Isaac wolfed out. The atmosphere shifted around them and everything became sharper. Isaac's scent called to Scott. He needed to claim his Mate, needed to mark his Mate. He crouched and growled before tackling Isaac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's gonna happen next? Will Scott be okay?


	13. Feral Bonefires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Isaac deal with Scott's Wolfsbane poisoning.

Isaac growled as they landed on the floor with a thud. Everywhere they touched a fire started in Scott. He moaned and crushed his lips against Isaac's as they began grinding harshly. The kiss was angry and urgent, teeth and tongue. Their canines caused them to nip each other's tongues and lips but they didn't care. Isaac's claws ripped Scott's shirt in half and left a few slashes along Scott's torso that healed instantly.  
"Smell good." Scott growled as Isaac ripped the button and zipper on his pants. He got out of them quickly and began sucking bruises into Isaac's pale skin. Isaac whined and ripped Scott's boxers to shreds. They gasped as their cocks bumped against each other. Scott slammed his cock into Isaac without lube, without prep. Isaac screamed in pain and pleasure as Scott's hips snapped forward into him. Scott's pace was fast and hard. They were not Scott and Isaac making love, they were their wolves mating. They were animalistic, feral, wild, and primal. Isaac's orgasm came quick and hot. Scott bent forward and bit hard into Isaac's shoulder as he came too as his hips continued to move. Isaac came harder. He flipped them over and then flipped Scott on his hands and knees before pushing in. They growled, whined, snarled, snapped their teeth.  
"Mine." Isaac growled in Scott's ear. He pounded into Scott, hitting his prostate relentlessly. Scott howled as he came. Isaac bent forward and clamped his teeth on Scott's neck as he came as well. They didn't stop though. They rolled together until they were hard again and took turns being inside each other. They kissed ferociously and sucked in large bruises.

Around eight they woke again. Danny and Stiles shouting about a bonefire and guests. They were both sore, having mated at least twelve times before passing out. They groaned as they pulled on clean clothes and headed downstairs.  
"You feeling better?" Isaac asked tenderly as his finger circled the bite mark that was still on Scott's neck.  
"Yeah, much better." Scott answered with a shiver. Isaac wrapped his arm around Scott's shoulder and Scott wrapped his around Isaac's waist as they walked along the bank to the bonefire. When they get to the bonefire Gia and Bret were there.  
"Where's Cody?" Scott asked.  
"Met some friends that live in town." Gia answered.  
"Oh, at least I won't feel bad about getting wasted again." Scott said with a laugh. Isaac flicked his nose. "Ow! Hey, what was that for?"  
"What happened to never drinking again, huh?" Isaac replied.  
"It's like getting out of jail- you'll be back." Scott shrugged. "Especially if you're friends with Stiles."  
"Hey! We do not keep going back to jail- anymore! It's not like he really arrested us." Stiles protested.  
"Stiles' dad is the sheriff back home." Isaac whispered to Bret and Gia.  
"And you're the one who batted your puppy dog eyes and got us into that gay bar that one time so it is not always me." Stiles argued. "And you ate six containers of my peanut butter in one sitting. Without bread- or a fucking spoon!"  
"You let those seniors beat me up in ninth grade!" Scott accused. "You fucking keyed their car and made them think it was me!" Isaac repressed a growl while Stiles mouth opened and closed several times.  
"Come on Scott." Isaac said as he grabbed Scott's hand. "You've had to much to drink.  
"I haven't had a drink." Scott said in confusion.  
"Exactly." Isaac laughed as he dragged Scott towards the water.


	14. Lakes And Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott and Isaac go for a swim and have a meaningful conversation.

"We should go skinny dipping." Scott suggested as he listened to the others play Never Have I…"What do you think of Bret and Gia?" He asked.  
"They seem nice." Isaac answered as he watched the water. "I wish we could stay here forever." He whispered as he laid his head on Scott's shoulder.  
"Yeah." Scott agreed. "It's nice here- calm and peaceful. No killings, no sacrifices, no crazed Alphas, no psycho Hunters- well maybe but you know what I mean." Isaac laughed slightly.  
"And no explaining to Derek that we're together." He added. Scott groaned.  
"That's gonna be awkward. We should make Stiles do it- he likes Stiles." Scott thought.  
"He glares, growls, and threatens to rip Stiles' throat out- with his teeth. How does that translate into I'm madly in love with you, fuck me now?" Isaac argued.  
"Yes well… Derek has a hard time expressing love and joy. Trust me, I know Stiles and Derek is so not a bottom!" Scott responded. Isaac smiled.  
"I trust you with my life." He spoke. Scott beamed. Isaac stood and began pulling off his clothes. "I believe you wanted to skinny dip." He said. Scott's eyes ran over Isaac slowly.  
"After twelve rounds of sex I don't think I can get it up this early but it is seriously trying to." He stated as he took of his clothes. The water is a little cold but they barely noticed.  
"Hey hornballs!" Erica shouted. "We're headed in!" They waved her off.

Isaac was floating on his back when he realized it was quiet- too quiet.  
"Scott?" He called as he began looking around. "Scott?!" He turned around wildly to find said boy staring at him. "Jesus Christ!" He shouted as he jumped backwards. He spluttered and coughed as water filled his lungs.  
"Shit! Isaac are you okay?" Scott asked in concern.  
"You fucking asswipe." Isaac hissed in between coughs. Scott laughed and swam towards him.  
"Sorry Baby." He apologized as he hugged Isaac. "Isaac?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Do- do you ever miss your father?" Scott asked timidly. Isaac tensed. He had told Scott a little bit about his family when they first started dating but they never asked questions about each other's fathers.  
"Sometimes. When I think about what he was like before my mom and brother died I miss him. I start to feel ashamed and guilty for being happy that he's not here anymore because I know he was just hurting but then I remember that what he did to me- it wasn't fair, it wasn't right and that I have every right to be relieved that he's gone and can't hurt me anymore. It sucked too. I'd come to school and here all these cool stories other boy's had about camping with their dad's and going to football games and I didn't have that anymore. It's tough sometimes like on his birthday or during Christmas but you guys make it easy. My dad, the dad I loved, died along with my mother and brother. Do you miss your dad?" Isaac had never asked about Scott's dad before, he was curious.  
"Yeah. I was around six or eight when he left. He's an FBI Agent and he saw a lot of bad things, did things he wished he didn't have to so he coped by drinking- a lot. They fought a lot- my parents, got divorced after a few months. The b he was just gone one day. I guess I'm more angry with him. He left and I don't know why. I used to think maybe we weren't good enough, maybe he didn't think we were worth staying for. My mom was already working long hours and she had to work even later when he left then work extra shifts when my asthma got real bad. All this work she went through just so we could make ends meet and he never contacted us, never tried to help. It was like he disappeared. I took the job at the clinic cause I wanted her to work less. It was always Scott needs this and Scott wants that and she never got anything in return- never got anything for herself. I felt so useless and like a disappointment. She was working herself just so I could have presents on Christmas and I couldn't even get a passing grade in any one of my class." Scott answered. "That's why I'm gonna work harder. My mom is an amazing person and I want to prove that I deserve to be her son. I want to make her proud and show that I can be just as amazing as her." Isaac smiled softly.  
"You don't give yourself enough credit." He said. "You're already amazing, you don't have to prove anything. You're dad is missing out." Scott smiled and kissed him tenderly.  
"Your dad was missing out too." He responded.

The next morning Lydia and Jackson went to breakfast in town and Erica and Boyd had a picnic breakfast outside.  
"Hey Stiles!" Isaac called as he came out of his room.  
"In here!" Stiles shouted from his own room. "What's up?" He asked when Isaac entered.  
"I wanna take Scott out to dinner." Isaac answered as he leaned against the door frame. "We haven't had a date in a while." Stiles nodded.  
"Yeah, I assume you're asking for the Jeep?" He replied. Isaac nodded. "Okay, just don't hurt my baby." Isaac laughed.  
"Wolf's honor." He promised.


	15. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac and Scott go out and get a little…delayed afterwards.

The rest of the day was very uneventful. The girls went shopping and boys stayed back to watch sports.

"Get dressed." Isaac ordered as he passed Scott's room. "Dress nice." He added.  
"What? Why?" Scott asked.  
"We're going out." Isaac answered.  
"No shit Sherlock. To where?" Scott responded with and eye roll. Isaac glared at him.  
"I'm not telling you now." He replied. Scott pouted.  
"Zac!" He whined and gave Isaac his best puppy dog eyes (and Isaac would be lying if he said he didn't want to give in). And seriously why does everything he do have an affect on Isaac's dick?  
"Nope, not gonna work this time. You'll just have to wait and see." He said with a shake of his head. Scott pouted more and crossed his arms.  
"Fine." He huffed as he turned back to his room to change. Isaac snickered. Scott is such a Pup sometimes.

The ride was quiet. Isaac concentrated on the directions Lydia gave him while Scott sung some children's song. Such a Pup. They arrived at a nice restaurant (courtesy of Jackson and Lydia- but mostly Lydia).  
"Lydia?" Scott asked as he starred at the decor.  
"Lydia." Isaac confirmed.  
"She is nothing if not extravagant." Scott commented.  
"You forget fashionable, beautiful, intelligent, fancy, oh and let's not forget expensive." Isaac added. Scott laughed and nodded. The hostess led them to a table and handed them a menu. The waitress came and Scott could tell she was flirting with Isaac- Isaac, however, has never had a girl like him so of course he had no idea.  
"Honey…" Scott said sweetly. "He's out of your league. Take a hint, he's not into girls." The waitress blushed and hurriedly left to put in their orders. Isaac snickered and shook his head.  
"Jealous much?" He asked.  
"I am not jealous." Scott protested. "I'm just telling her that you're gay in the nicest way possible- she seemed set on you."  
"By telling her I'm out of her league? You're unbelievable." Isaac responded with a shake of his head. He leaned forward to peck Scott's lips. "And extremely hot when your jealous."  
"Not jealous." Scott remarked. They ate dinner and, at Scott's request, desert. They walked back out to the Jeep hand-in-hand.

Scott turned on a radio. It was set on CD Player. Isaac's brows furrow as Howl by Florence+The Machine played.  
"I don't think I want to know." He mused. Scott laughed lightly and sung along.  
"If you could only see the beast you've made of me  
I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free  
Screaming in the dark, I howl when we're apart  
Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart." Scott sung. He nodded to the beat and turned to Isaac. "My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl  
My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to  
Howl, howl  
Howl, howl." Isaac laughed at the irony in Scott singing that song. The next song was Best Day of My Life by American Authors. They stopped at a stop light next to two other cars. One with a man talking into a bluetooth and two girls were in the other. Scott turned the song up and rolled down his window. As the second verse started he leaned out the window to belt out the lyrics. "I howled at the moon with friends  
And then the sun came crashing in  
Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh  
Oah-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh  
But all the possibilities  
No limits just epiphanies  
Wo-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh  
Oah-oah-oah-oah-oah-oh-oh

I'm never gonna look back, woah  
I'm never gonna give it up, noo  
Just don't wake me now

Oo-o-o-o-o-o  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-i-i-ii-ife  
Oo-o-o-o-o-o  
This is gonna be the best day of my life  
My li-i-i-i-i-ii-ife

I hear it calling outside my window  
I feel it in my soul  
The stars were burning so bright  
The sun was out 'til midnight  
I say we lose control." The two girls laughed and sung along while the man shook his head. A smile on his face. The light turned green and Scott rolled his window back up as the car surged forward.  
"You're insane." Isaac laughed. Scott smiled brightly. The car was quite as they reached the tree line and rode on the path leading to the cabins. The song changed to Cola by Lana Del Rey and Isaac swerved as Scott belted out that his pussy tasted like pepsi-cola. Isaac starred at him with wide eyes. He did not just say that. It seemed Scott (oblivious as ever) didn't realize what that song- or better yet what him singing that song- was doing to Isaac and his crotch. Luckly Isaac lasted until the end and the song changed- to Gods And Monsters. Fuck…  
"Fuck yeah, give it to me…" Scott sang. Fucking hell, Isaac couldn't take it anymore. After the second verse Isaac let out a growl and shut off the radio. "Hey!" Scott cried out. He gasped as Isaac slammed on the brake. "What the hell Isaac?" He demanded.  
"Get. In. The. Back." Isaac growled out. Scott starred at him with wide eyes before scrambling into the back and pulling off his pants.


	16. Ten Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after Isaac told Scott to get in the back.

"What the hell is that? What did you two do to my jeep?" Stiles cried out as he starred into the backseat of his jeep. The wolves tried not to laugh. They knew exactly what happened…

_"Get. In. The. Back." Isaac growled out. Scott starred at him with wide eyes before scrambling into the back and pulling off his pants. Isaac growled as he climbed into the back and crushed his lips to Scott's. "You're a tease." He hissed as he sucked hard on Scott's skin and rolled his hips into Scott. "And you don't even know you're doing it." Scott whined._  
 _"Isaac!" He moaned as he bucked upwards. His hands scrambled at Isaac's pants. "Come on!"_  
 _"Every time I look at you I have to resist the urge to fuck you into the wall." Isaac growled quietly as he undid his pants. Scott spat in his hand then reached into Isaac's boxers and gripped his cock. They both groaned. Scott stroked him for a while- they didn't have lube. When Isaac deemed himself slick enough he pushed down his pants and boxers and into Scott with some difficulty. Scott groaned in pain and then in pleasure._  
 _"Isaac!" He moaned. "Fuck!" Isaac was merciless. He pounded into Scott hard and felt his body shift. He didn't worry. Scott could take it. "Come on Isaac, faster!" Isaac turned so that he was sitting with Scott in his lap. His claws dug into Scott's hips as he brought the other boy down hard on his cock repeatedly. Scott keened as he started moving as well. Sweat was starting to build and the scent of sex and them getting heavier. The sound of their moans filled the car and the sound of skin against skin muffled by Isaac's pants. Isaac shifted so he could hit Scott's prostate. Scott gasped and his back arched. "God Isaac, right there!" Isaac hit Scott's prostate restlessly. He kissed Scott hungrily before licking down his neck._  
 _"Come on Baby." He murmured. "I wanna hear it, I wanna here you scream my name. Come on Scott, cum for me. Cum for me like a good little Mate." He licked at the bite still resting on Scott's neck. Scott's breath hitched and his back arched as he came with a scream of Isaac's name. As he clenched around Isaac the blue eyed boy came as well. Scott's name leaving his lips. They're panting but still hard and now sex crazed._

"You fucked in my jeep!" Stiles shouted. Danny snickered. "How many times? That's way too much cum!"  
"Like three times." Scott answered with a blush.  
"Or ten. Definitely ten." Isaac added. Stiles gaped at them.  
"Are you serious?" He asked. The two wolves nodded. "You're cleaning it up." He ordered before stalking away. "Fucking wolf's honor." He grumbled. The others tried not to laugh as Isaac and Scott went in the cabin to grab two rags. After much pleading and puppy dog eyes with a little pouting Stiles forgave them.

The next morning they all went down to a diner for breakfast before heading to the beach. As Erica and Boyd walked along the shore they noticed two people they recognized.  
"Gia! Bret!" Erica called. The two figures turned and waved at them.  
"Hey guys!" Gia greeted as they walked over. They were in swim wear and Gia's long, black hair was piled a top her head in a bun.  
"Hey. So we're gonna have a little party you should come. Stiles is gonna talk Scott into playing a song on his acoustic guitar we stashed in the back of the jeep." Erica informed them.  
"He plays? Wow… I guess we could use the live music." Gia responded. "Sure we'll come."  
"Great! Come by at anytime!" Erica shouted as she and Boyd began walking again.


	17. Hell Yeah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack attends a rave with Bret and Gia and Scott just might have broken Isaac.

Bret and Gia came an hour after the alcohol started flowing.  
"Let's play Spin The Bottle." Erica suggested.  
"I'm game!" Danny yelled.  
"Of course you are. You haven't had any form of sexual contact since we got here." Jackson grumbled.  
"Yes and it's killing me!" Danny groaned. Jackson rolled his eyes.  
"There's gonna be a rave in town tomorrow night- super secret." Bret offered.  
"Hell yes, we're going!" Danny exclaimed.  
"Danny is the rave king back home." Jackson said with a smirk. Danny smiled proudly. "Now can we play." They sat in a circle and Allison went first. The bottle spun and spun and spun until it landed on Boyd.  
"Keep it short." Stiles whispered from her left. "Or Erica's wolf will start to get jealous." Allison gave a curt nod and leaned forward as Bret backed up so she could peck Boyd's lips. Bret spun next and got Danny. It had been one of the shortest, most awkward kiss ever. Well for Bret at least. Boyd spun and, luckily, got Erica. And it went on. Everyone, save Gia and Bret, made sure to keep their kisses short so as not to anger the wolves. They drank, laughed, and told funny stories.  
"Scott ate the grossest things when we were younger!" Stiles laughed.  
"It was all your fault. He dared me to eat a worm, a cockroach, and a grasshopper." Scott argued.  
"Did you?" Gia asked. Scott nodded.  
"They weren't too bad." He replied.  
"Ewww!" Allison cried out.  
"Actually lots of people eat insects. There are even insect parts in food we eat like hot dogs." Lydia said.  
"Ugh, way to go Lydia. Totally ruin my life why don't you." Erica whined.  
"Says the girl who ate a raw deer last month." Lydia muttered quietly so Bret and Gia wouldn't hear. Erica glared at her.  
"Once Scott jumped out of a tree." Stiles stated as a way to change the subject.  
"Why?" Bret asked with a laugh.  
"I told him he could fly." Stiles snickered.  
"That explains so much." Jackson laughed.  
"What?!" Scott exclaimed.  
"Jackson, that wasn't very nice." Isaac reprimanded. Jackson snorted and rolled his eyes.  
"Stiles was an even bigger ass back then than he is now." Scott laughed.  
"Hey! I am not, nor have I ever been, an ass." Stiles said. "I was more of a stallion if anything."  
"Smartass." Scott huffed. Stiles smiled cheekily.  
"All those times I've gotten you out of trouble and this is how you repay me." He said.  
"You're the reason I was in trouble in the first place." Scott argued. Stiles shrugged.  
"Fair enough." Stiles relented. The room erupted in laughter. Stiles stood and pulled a guitar out from behind the couch. Scott's eyes lit up and he made grabby hands towards it. "Are you sure you're not too drunk to play?"  
"Please." Scott snorted. "I could play in my sleep."

The next night their cars follow Bret's to the rave.  
"Do you want me to lace the drinks?" Stiles asked. Scott shook his head.  
"We can't risk anyone seeing. Let's not forget that someone's watching us." He said. Stiles nodded. The rave wasn't as good as Danny's. The DJ was all right but the place was crowded and a little small. The lights were low and it was a bit plain.  
"Such a disappointment." Danny sighed as he eyed the men.  
"Yeah, yours are way better." Erica agreed as she dragged Boyd out to the dance floor. Allison and Stiles headed off two get drinks while Jackson and Lydia went to find a table.  
"You should stop by Beacon Hills sometime." Isaac said to Gia and Bret.  
"Yeah, Danny could show you how it's done." Scott added. Bret laughed.  
"Sorry it's not up to par." Gia giggled. Danny sauntered off murmuring something about getting laid.  
"We should dance!" Bret spoke as he lead the way to the dance floor.

Scott rolled his hips against Isaac's to the beat of the music. Isaac groaned lowly and buried his face in Scott's neck as he did the same. His erection pressed hard against Scott's ass and he hissed as Scott rubbed against it.  
"You are a demon." Isaac muttered. "A sexy, seductive demon." Scott giggled. He loved making Isaac lose control. He could already feel Isaac's claws digging into his covered hips and a lisp was starting to form as Isaac talked. His hands tangle in Isaac's hair and he turned his head to look at his boyfriend's bright, yellow eyes.  
"Anchor." He reminded.  
"I'm _looking_ at him." Isaac growled. "And thinking of him naked and ready to be fucked doesn't help the currant situation. It just makes me hornier."  
"You have a way with words you know." Scott laughed and suddenly he's turned away from the crowd and his hands are in Isaac's, braced against the wall in front of him.  
"Shut up." Isaac growled, no real venom in his voice. "You're a fucking tease. Always teasing me 'till I can't even think about you as my anchor without thinking of fucking you. Fuck, school is going to be hell." Scott laughed and Isaac growled while thrusting his hips against Scott's jean-clad ass. Hard. "You know what it does to me, don't you? When you walk in to school in the tightest fucking jeans you have and you smell like me and you bat your eyes and sway your hips. Do you know what it does to me?" Isaac pulled one of Scott's hands back so he can feel Isaac's hard on. "That's what you do to me. And you know I'm not the only one who stares, half the fucking **school** stares at your ass, but none of them get to know what it feels like because it's mine." Scott thinks he might have broken Isaac, which he can deal with because this Isaac- this Isaac that's possessive and talks dirty to him and acts like he _owns_ him- is pretty fucking awesome and the wolf in Scott purred.  
"Fuck, Isaac." Scott moaned as Isaac started un-buttoning his pants. They should not be doing this. Isaac is mid-shifting and growling "mine" but Scott can't do anything but submit.  
"This-." Isaac growled as he squeezed Scott's crotch. "This is mine. All mine. Mine." Scott whimpered and beared his neck.  
"Yours." He agreed. God he just wanted to roll over and show Isaac his belly and let his Mate have him anyway he'd like. He wanted to claim and mark Isaac. He wanted Isaac to claim and mark him. He wanted Isaac to mate him. Right. Now. Isaac pulled Scott's boxers just low enough to wrap his hand around Scott's cock and started stroking.  
"You feel so good around me. I literally want to stay inside you forever. Feels so tight and warm." Isaac breathed. "And the noises you make when we fuck…they always make me want to go again and then you look so wrecked and blissed out afterwards that you can't even talk straight or remember anything you said or even give a fuck to think about the words coming out of your mouth." Scott keened and Isaac's hand sped up. "And God, the way you feel inside me is fucking amazing." 

Scott gasped and arched his back into Isaac. He forgot about where they were and the other people who could be watching or listening. The only thing he was aware of was Isaac's body against him, Isaac's hands on him, and the need for Isaac to fuck him _now, now, now._ He felt himself mid-shifting. Claws dug into his palms and his eyes glowed yellow. Isaac's other hand slipped under Scott's shirt as he continued to rut against Scott's ass. Scott's head dropped and he watched Isaac stroke him with a groan. Isaac's hand came from under Scott's shirt and he pulled Scott's head to the side so that he could suck on the bite that he left. Scott moaned thickly and Isaac gave his cock a hard squeeze as he came in his jeans. Scott's eyes widened as he listened to Isaac pant and moan in his ear. That didn't just happen.  
"Did- did you just…?" He started to ask. Isaac nodded.  
"Yeah." He confirmed.  
"Fuck." Scott breathed as he pulled up his own pants and turned to kiss Isaac hard on the lips. "Come on."  
"Where are we going?" Isaac asked.  
"Bathroom." Was all Scott said as he led the way through the crowd. They didn't know someone had watched them- had saw what they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I updated. SORRY!


	18. Watch Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott goes to return Gia's sweater and uncovers something he wasn't expecting and gets reunited with an old friend…

They get back to the cabin at two in the morning and no one is tired. Bret and Gia stayed for a while before heading back to their own cabin. Scott was throwing a way a few empty beer bottles when he noticed the sweater. It was a girl's sweater. He knows Erica wouldn't wear it so he asked Allison and Lydia.  
"It's definitely not mine." Lydia answered as she and Jackson headed upstairs.  
"I think it's Gia's." Allison offered.  
"Okay. Well I'm gonna go give it to her." Scott said as he pecked Isaac's lips. "Be back in a few!"  
"Be careful!" Stiles called out as he watched his best friend walk away.

Scott followed Brett and Gia's scents through the tree and towards their cabin. It was eerily quiet and dark inside.  
"Hello?" He called as he walked up the poarch to the door. "Bret? Gia?" He knocked on the door and watched as it swung open. Unlocked. He shivered and entered the dark cabin. It was much like the Whittemore cabin. Spacious and big but there was something dark and sinister about the quietness that made the hairs on the back of Scott's neck rise. "Hello? Anyone here? I just came to return something!" He sniffed the air and frowned. He could smell Werewolves and as he listened closely he could hear other heartbeats. At least ten. He followed the sound down the entance hall, past the living room, and to a door across from the dinning room. He opened the door and found a set of stairs leading down. A basement. An eerie, cold, damp, concrete floored basement. The stairs creeked as he stepped on them. The noise loud in the otherwise quiet house. When he reached the bottom he found it pitch black. His hand ran over the wall looking for a switch and once he found it he turned on the lights. The first thing he saw were weapons. Guns, knives, swords, bows, and arrows. He noticed that a few of the mounts- four from the guns, two from the knives, and one from the bows and arrows- are empty. He smelled the distinct, fading scent of Wolfsbane. He turned to see another door on the wall adjacent to him. This door had a padlock on it. He gripped the padlock and pulled. It groaned before breaking off. He opened the door and gasped. The room was filled with people. Seven of them, three women ans four men, were chained up against the two side walls. The wall across from Scott was covered in what looked like a fence and three people were strapped to it. The seven people chained up growled at him- their eyes glowing yellow. Scott let his eyes flash and watched as they all calmed and looked at him with hopefulness. He walked toward the people tied up on the fence and noticed a small table with a box on it. He turned the dial and watched the three people jolt and snarl in pain. He quickly turned the box back off.  
"Sorry!" He gasped. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know that it did that!" The three people starred at him. One was a man who glared at him with angry red eyes. He was shirtless with tan skin and brown hair. The second was a woman- her eyes also red. She had light skin and fiery, red hair. The third was also a woman- her eyes, though, were yellow. She had curly, black hair and tan skin. Scott gasped as he was struck with a feeling of recognition.  
"Harley?" He asked in surprise.  
"Scott? Scott McCall?" She replied. He nodded and came closer.  
"You're a Werewolf too? Since when? You totally disappeared over summer break! What happened to you?" Scott questioned. With the whole Kanima crisis Scott had totally forgotten about Harley. They had been good friends before she up and vanished.  
"Rogue bit me while I was visiting some family. Who bit you?" Harley responded.  
"Peter Hale." Scott answered. He still didn't like Peter nor did he trust him. One of the men chained up on the walls growled. He was tall with light skin, black hair and hazel eyes tinged yellow.  
"It's really nice that you two are reunited but do you mind freeing us before the psychotic hunters come back to torture and kill us!" He hissed.  
"Right, sorry!" Scott apologized as he began pulling off Harley's restraints. Harley's eyes widened and she tugged at the restraints harder.  
"Scott? Scott, look out!" She screamed Scott turned around and took a metal bat to the head- knocking him out as blood started to seep out of the already closing wound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, chilling…What's gonna happen to Scotty? AND WHO THE FUCK HIT MY BABY WITH A BAT?!


	19. Huh, Would You Look At That…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott doesn't return and things take a turn for the worst.

Isaac looked at the clock again and sighed.  
"He should have been back minutes ago!" He huffed.  
"I've called him like twenty times and he hasn't answered." Allison added.  
"We should just go look for him." Erica continued.  
"I have a really bad feeling about this." Lydia muttered. Jackson opened the front door as everyone prepared to leave.  
"He's probably just trying to be funny." He said. Not long after the words left his mouth an arrow lodged itself into his shoulder. "Okay, maybe not."  
The girls screamed as Jackson was hit with four more.  
"Shut the door!" Stiles ordered. Isaac slammed the door shut and locked it. Danny and Erica drug Jackson to the couch as Boyd went to check that all the doors and windows were locked. Jackson had broken out in a sweat and was shaking as he gasped for breath.  
"Wolfsbane!" Isaac shouted as he sniffed the air.  
"Allison, go in my suitcase and get the bag of Wolfsbane. Lydia find me a lighter." Stiles instructed. Allison dashed upstairs but Lydia remained frozen in her spot. "Lydia!" Stiles snapped. "Lighter." Lydia nodded before heading off into the kitchen. "Danny, find me some scissors. Isaac, get Jackson another shirt." The two boys nod and Danny went into the kitchen while Isaac went upstairs. "Boyd, come help Erica hold him down." Boyd leaned over the couch and placed one hand on Jackson's un-injuried shoulder and the other on his knee. Allison came down with the Wolfsbane and Danny arrived with the scissors. Stiles pulled out the arrows and began cutting open Jackson's shirt and just as he finished Lydia came in with the lighter. He made five small piles of Wolfsbane for each wound. Isaac came down with a new shirt for Jackson. "Lydia, Allison, Isaac, Danny pick up a pile of Wolfsbane." They each do as they're told. Stiles lit each of their piles before picking up his own and lighting it. "Now press it on to the wound." Jackson screamed and thrashed as they forced the Wolfsbane into his injuries. The wounds burned blue before closing. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  
"What the hell was that?!" Danny breathed. Allison picked up an arrow as Jackson put on the new shirt.  
"They're done waiting." She murmured. "They're hunting you and they probably have Scott."  
"They?" Boyd asked.  
"Hunters rarely hunt alone." She answered just before the power went out and the cabin darkened.  
"We should let them kill Stilinski first- that'll give us time to book the fuck out of here." Jackson whispered. Of course Jackson could find a way to be a complete dick in a serious situation. Lydia hit the back of his head.  
"We need to get out of here, find Scott, and get the hell outta Dodge." Isaac growled.  
"McCall's probably dead already!" Jackson agrued. Lydia hit him again.  
"Shut the fuck up Jackson!" Stiles hissed.  
"It's not safe here." Erica whispered. "Let's go through the back, get Scott, come back for our cars and shit, and get the fuck out!" They all make their way towards the back door when it's suddenly kicked in and a man stands with a rifle.  
"Erica!" Boyd yelled as a shot was fired. He pushed Erica back just as the silver bullet lodged itself in his torso. He growled.  
"Boyd!" Erica cried out as she held him up.  
"Back! Back!" Danny shouted as they ran for the front which was suddenly kicked down as a woman stood with a bow and arrow at the ready. The girls scream as shots ring out from the back and they all try to avoid the woman's arrows.  
"Upstairs!" Allison ordered. Stiles managed to grab the Wolfsbane and lighter. He ducked as a bullet whizzed past him and let out a yelp when an arrow lodges itself in the wall five inches away from his face.  
"Stiles come on!" Isaac growled as he pulled him along.  
"I have a portable cross bow in my bag." Allison whispered. "We can get it and jump out the window in my room."  
"And go where?" Danny asked. "They'd be on us before we could even get to the cars." He added as they continue to back up towards Allison's room. They hastily enter her room, shut the door, and lock it. Allison rummaged through her bag for her cross bow and the wolves can hear their attackers ascending the stairs. Stiles delt with Boyd's wound as an idea popped into Lydia's head.  
"The shed!" She hissed. "The shed in the back- a little ways away from the backyard!"  
"Lydia you're a genius!" Jackson praised. "There's an old shed out back. Way out back. Sturdy, no windows, and the doors got a padlock on the inside. We can hide in there and call Derek." Isaac went to open Allison's window.  
"To hell with Derek, we need to call 911!" Danny said as they all crowded the window. The heard the first door on the right bust open.  
"We just want the wolves!" A familiar voice shouted.  
"That's Bret!" Boyd growled.  
"Fuck, Scott went to their cabin!" Isaac said before he jumped out the window and landed on his feet. He caught Danny, who jumped next, and followed him to hid behind a bush and wait for the others. Erica jumped next and joined them. Jackson jumped and then caught Lydia just as the door across from Allison's was kicked open. Boyd jumped and then caught Stiles just as Allison's door was kicked open. Allison cried out and fired her bow. Bret screamed in pain as the arrow embedded itself in his shoulder and Allison used that as her chance to jump. Boyd caught her and they ran towards their friends as Jackson lead the way to the shed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah…who was expecting that?


	20. Scents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott wakes and the Pack make it to the shed.

Scott woke with a massive headache. God his head hurt, what happened? Oh yeah- Gia hit him with a bat. He looked around and finally noticed the predicament he was in. He was tied up next to Harley on the fence. His wrists and ankles burned but he tried to break free.  
"It won't work." Bret laughed. "They're laced with Wolfsbane. We payed a visit to your friends. Callie is sniffing around for them now but we shot two of them- Jackson and Boyd I believe." Scott snarled and barred his fangs. Bret laughed.  
"Why are you doing this?" Scott demanded.  
"Because you are a danger to others. Your kind wiped out my entire family- and I'm gonna do the same to you. I'll kill your friends once we find them and pay Beacon Hills a little visit." Bret answered. He glared at Scott and for the first time Scott saw nothing but blind rage and hatred in the other man's eyes. "I'll make sure to save Isaac for last." Scott snarled, his lip curled back to showshow his fangs.  
"Don't touch him!" He yelled. "Don't you fucking touch him or I'll rip your throat out!"  
"We both know you won't." Came another voice. Gia. She had one arm wrapped around Cody and the other holding a gun.  
"Gia please." Scott begged. "I'm sixteen and I haven't hurt anyone. You said it yourself I won't even kill you." Gia hesitated before shaking her head.  
"No, your kind can't control themselves- you need to be killed so you won't hurt anyone." She argued. She turned on the box and Scott screamed as a current of electricity passed through his body.  
"ISAAC!" He howled. 

The Pack finally made it to the shed. As Jackson began locking the padlock pain filled Isaac's body and he cried out. The other wolves winced and whimpered as they felt the pain of their Pack Mate.  
"Isaac?" Allison asked. "Isaac, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Isaac shook his head. He screwed his eyes shut and covered his head with his hands.  
"Scott!" He gasped. "It's Scott, they're hurting him."  
"Well, what do we do?" Danny asked.  
"Erica and Isaac need to go get him." Stiles answered. "Boyd and Jackson are still weak- they'll stay here." Isaac nodded as he shakily got to his feet.  
"L-lock the door a-after we leave. C-call for h-help if we're n-not back before sunrise." He managed. Erica kissed Boyd softly.  
"I'll be okay." She muttered and then followed Isaac out of the shed.  
"Find a scent. Doesn't matter who." Isaac instructed through gritted teeth. They stayed a good distance away from the Whittemore cabin as they searched for a scent trail.  
"Isaac! I got Scott's scent!" Erica shouted. Isaac joined her and together they followed Scott's trial to Bret and Gia's cabin.

"It looks just like the Whittemore cabin but it's hella spooky." Erica said as they followed Scott's scent through the cabin.  
"You're telling me." Isaac grumbled. He led the way down to the basement and stopped to look at the weapons for a second.  
"Isaac, look." Erica said as she pointed to the broken padlock. Isaac opened the second door without delay.  
"Oh my god!" He gasped. As he went through the room he checked each male before coming to the fenced wall. The first two he didn't recognise but the third looked familiar.  
"Didn't she go to our school?" Erica asked. Isaac shrugged. His eyes widened as he took in the fourth person. Scott.  
"Scott!" He cried out and took his boyfriend's head in his hands. There was a patch of dried blood on his forehead and his eyes were pain filled and bright yellow. He was still convulsing- the other three were as well.  
"It's still on!" One of the women shouted. Erica looked around wildly for a switch. "The box! The box!" Erica turned the dial on the box and Scott's body relaxed but continued to shake.  
"Scott? Baby, look at me." Isaac commanded. "Scotty, look at me. You're gonna be okay. We're gonna get you out of here."  
"Can't." Scott croaked. "Can't be here."  
"What are you talking about?" Erica asked as she went to get one of the knives to cut ofc the restraints.  
"They're looking for you." Scott breathed as Erica began cutting off his restraints. She and Isaac helped him to his feet once he was free. "They've been waiting for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end my young disciples- haha. But yeah the end is near thanks to everyone who read this. Hope you liked it.


	21. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting ensues.

"What do you mean they've been waiting?" Erica demanded. She did not like the sound of that at all. Bret and Gia step in front of the doorway- blocking their path.  
"Shit!" Isaac hissed.  
"We knew you'd come and save your precious little Mate." Brett said his mouth spitting out the word like it was a sin.  
"Why are you doing this to us?" Erica asked.  
"I guess I could tell you a little story before we kill you." Bret mused. "When I was younger I had a friend- Harry. On the night of a full moon Harry stayed over late- I fell asleep. I woke up to screaming. Harry had…transformed and killed my parents and was tearing at my sister's throat. I tried to save her- stab him repeatedly with a knife. I got him in the neck and he bleed out faster than the wound was healing but it was to late. My sister was dead- they were all dead." Bret explained. "Then a few years later I met Gia and Cody- they're family was wiped out while on a hunt. They taught me everything they knew."  
"Look, it's terrible what happened to your family but we're not like Harry or the wolves that wiped out your family." Isaac said as his arm tightened around Scott. "We're just kids. We haven't hurt anyone and we aren't going to- we can control ourselves, we have anchors."  
"And what happens if you lose that anchor?" Bret asked as he eyed Scott. Isaac snarled. Bret laughed bitterly. "Thought so." Gia pointed her gun and fired a shot at Erica. Erica clutched her shoulder and cried out. She stumbled backwards and shifted. Isaac pushed Scott back before shifting and launching himself at Bret. He heard a growl and thud next to him and assumed Erica had tackled Gia. He and Bret rolled across the floor and he reached for the other man's gun and pushed it away. It skidded across the floor and towards the stairs. Bret pushed back away from him and punched him in the jaw. Another shot rang out and Erica howled. Isaac turned to see her withering on the floor, Gia standing above her. He snarled and pulled her away before standing protectively in front of Erica.  
"Don't do this!" He growled. "What good is killing us going to do? There will always be more Werewolves- you can't kill us all off." Gia pulled out two deadly looking daggers and charged him. She slashed him across the chest.  
"It will avenge my family!" She hissed. Isaac grabbed her arms and slammed her into the concrete wall.  
"What happened to your family had nothing to do with us! If you do this you're just like those wolves!" He snarled.  
"I'm nothing like them!" Gia screamed as she kneed him in the stomach and then sunk her daggers into his shoulders. Isaac snarled and pushed back.  
"You're killing an innocent family too. You're killing my family." Isaac argued. He felt the Wolfsbane begin to take over as he staggered back. Gia kicked him, sending him crashing down to the ground. She held him down, dagger to his throat, as Bret advanced.  
"I'll make it quick for you." Bret sneered as he pointed his gun at Isaac. God, Isaac didn't want to die. He really didn't. Just as Bret was about to pull the trigger Scott roared and tackled him. They rolled and Scott forced Bret down before punching him repeatedly.  
"I said don't touch him!" He snarled in between punches. Bret's face and Scott's hand quickly covered in blood as Scott stumbled back and then looked at Gia. "Gia…" He started and took a step forward. She pulled back and pressed the dagger harder into Isaac's throat. "Gia, I'm sorry about your family- I'm sorry those Werewolves took them from you. But look at you- look at what it's done to you. You're trying to kill teenagers." He saw Gia hesitate and continued to talk. "I've been a Werewolf for almost a year- I didn't even want the Bite. It was an accident that I got bit but I've done so much good with it. Isaac is right. If you kill him- if you kill my friends and then go to Beacon Hills like Bret threatened to then you're just like the Werewolves that took your family. Please, put the knives down. Let us go, we've never hurt anyone. We protect Beacon Hills- we're just kids. Let us go home- please." Gia licked her lips and contemplated everything Scott said before slowly letting Isaac go.  
"I'm sorry." She croaked. "All- all the wolves we've hurt. I-I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay. We've had worse." Isaac managed as he tried to help Scott pick up Erica. They headed toward the second room to free the other Werewolves with Gia right behind them. A hand clenched around Gia's throat and without thinking she turned and embedded one of her daggers into her attacker's stomach. Into Bret's stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh… You go Scott, protect your man!!!


	22. Just Howl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to go- like seriously they should have left days ago.

"G-Gia." Bret choked out. Gia looked at him with wide, scared eyes as his legs gave out.  
"B-Bret? Oh God!" Gia exclaimed as she helped Bret lay down. "I'm sorry! God, I'm so sorry."  
"I-it's okay." Bret stuttered. His hand came up shakily to wipe away the tears rolling down Gia's cheeks. "Don't, h-hate when you c-cry."  
"I-it's not okay." Gia cried. "You're d-dying, I stabbed you."  
"B-better you than one of them." Bret muttered and then he stopped. His heart, his breathing, his eyelids. All stopped. Gia let her tears run free and held him tight. Bret had been good to her- had been with her for years and now he was gone and it was her fault. Scott set Isaac down, who could barely walk do to the Wolfsbane, and began freeing the other wolves. After releaseing him he helped Isaac up and turned to pick up Erica only to find that the male Alpha already had her.  
"Come on." He said. "We'll help you to your friends. We don't get them some help they'll die." Scott growled lowly and followed him. He stopped at Gia's side.  
"I'm sorry." He apologized. Gia nodded and turned back to Bret.

"Harley? What the hell?" Stiles questioned.  
"Hey Stilinski!" Harley squealed as she hugged him. "I'm a Werewolf now."  
"Un-freaking-believeable. Why am I the only one not a Werewolf?" He huffed.  
"Umm, we're not." Lydia said as she gestured to herself, Allison, and Danny.  
"Allison's a kickass Hunter and no one knows what the hell you are. Danny's the only other humanly human." Stiles responded.  
"Moving on from that." Jackson began. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Ace." The male Alpha spoke. "This is my Pack: Riley, Reid, and Max." Riley was a young girl with tan skin, grey eyes, and dark hair. Reid was a tall man with short brown hair and hazel eyes. Max is a short, young woman with short, blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"The rest are mine." The female Alpha said. "I'm Ruby. This is Sara and Donovan we recently took Harley in as well." Sara was a tall, pale woman with long, curly, ginger hair and dark eyes. Donovan was short with black hair and green eyes.  
"So what now?" Boyd asked.  
"We're headed out right now- don't know where but maybe, once we get settled, you'll see me from time to time." Harley answered.  
"Well…good luck." Allison said.  
"Thank you. For everything." Sara said.  
"If you need any help back in Beacon Hills don't hesitate to howl." Ace added.  
"Same to you- we'll talk to our Alpha, make sure you can come to Beacon Hills without any hassle." Scott responded. The other wolves nodded and began leaving.  
"So what happened to Gia and Bret?" Danny asked.  
"Bret's dead. I don't know what Gia's gonna do- hopefully she'll stop hunting." Isaac answered..  
"Great, well not really but you know what I mean. Let's just pack up our stuff and get the hell out of here." Stiles said as he headed inside to get his stuff. 

They're on the road by time the sun rose.  
"I'll drive." Isaac offered.  
"Last time you drove you fucked my best friend in the back seat." Stiles grumbled.  
"We said sorry." Scott whined and then yawned as he got in the jeep. He wrapped Isaac's leather jacket around himself and closed his eyes. Isaac smiled and kissed his forehead before pulling away from the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near…


	23. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack heads home.

As Scott filled up the tank of the jeep Isaac brought him a cup of coffee. He took a sip and let out a pleasue-filled groan.  
"I love you, fuck me now." He said. Isaac laughed.  
"Later." He mumbled before pecking Scott's lip. Scott was wearing his leather jacket. Isaac swears it's unreal how adorable Scott is sometimes and how everything he does makes Isaac insanely hard, insanely quick. "So now that psychotic hunters aren't watching us and leaving out the fact that we almost died, did you enjoy the week away?" Isaac asked.  
"I very much enjoyed it." Scott snickered. "I broke you."  
"Of course you did. Fucking lapdance." Isaac muttered. Scott smiled brightly.  
"I'd make an amazing stripper." He commented.  
"Only because you're so pretty." Isaac argued.  
"Oh for the love of God would you two just get in the damn jeep!" Jackson groaned. The others laughed as Scott and Isaac blushed.  
"You know what I wonder about?" Stiles asked as he got into the backseat. "How did you know Scott was being hurt?"  
"We all felt it." Isaac reasoned.  
"Yeah but you seemed to have it worse." Stiles responded. "Now that I think about it you guys seem to know things about each other instinctually."  
"You think it's a Pack thing?" Scott asked.  
"No, I think it runs deeper than that." Stiles answered just before his phone rang. "Speak of the devil." He muttered as he answered it.  
"What happened!?" Isaac and Scott heard Derek demand.  
"Well hello to you too Sourwolf." Stiles chuckled.  
"Stiles!" Derek growled out.  
"Okay, okay. Don't worry about it. We're all alive and headed back to Beacon Hills." Stiles responded. "Scott stop making goo-goo eyes ate Isaac in the rearview mirror!"  
"What! When you get back you're telling me everything." Derek ordered.  
"Over dinner and a movie?" Stiles joked.  
"Goodbye. Stiles." Derek hissed.  
"Wait, wait! Tell me about Mates." Stiles said hastily.  
"No." Derek replied before the line went dead.  
"Hello? Hello! Unbelievable, he hung up!" Stiles hissed. "Rude."  
"This is Derek you're dealing with." Isaac pointed out. Stiles huffed and crossed his arms.  
"I'll just ask Deaton during our next lesson." He said with a shrug.  
"Are you sure about that? He's always being cryptic." Scott responded. "And you are very impatient."  
"Well I never see Ms. Morrell unless she finds me- we don't even know how she knows about all of this plus I've had guidence counselor sessions with her, it would be weird. She knows me way too personally. And I'll be damned if I ask Peter. He is psychotic, untrustworthy, sarcastic, and annoying." Stiles argued. Isaac snorted.  
"Huh, sounds a lot like you." He snickered. Scott giggled and bit his lip. Isaac was gonna have a permanent erection if he kept it up.  
"Shut up Golden Pup. Peter and I are nothing a like." Stiles hissed. "And you!" He said as he pointed at Scott. "Don't encourge him." Scott shrugged.  
"If I don't then I don't get laid, which means- since you live so vicariously through me- you won't get laid either." Scott reasoned. Stiles spluttered.  
"What?!" He demanded. Scott glanced at Isaac who was nodding off but was very much into the conversation.  
"Weren't you the one who said people would call me Sweet Cherry Scott if I didn't lose my virginity?" Scott asked with an amused smile.  
"Sweet Cherry?" Isaac asked drowsily.  
"Because apparently I have the sweetest cherry around." Scott giggled as he shook his ass in the seat.  
"You'll get no argument there." Isaac murmured.  
"Guys, your gay is showing!" Stiles whined.  
"Says the one who asked Danny if he was attractive to guys." Scott mumbled. Isaac laughed.  
"You did that? How'd it go?" He inquired.  
"Awkwardly." Stiles answered as the other two laughed.

Scott cried out as he felt Isaac lick at his already stretched hole again.  
"Oh God!" He cried. "Y-you're being cruel." Isaac hummed but didn't move. "Izzie, please!" Scott whined. They had been doing this for hours- Isaac wanted to try something different. Isaac pulled back and Scott whined as he chased after Isaac's tongue. Isaac sat up on his knees and slid a slicked up finger easily into him as his other hand wrapped around Scott's cock. He didn't even have to stroke before Scott was coming. He gasped as if he had been drowning and his body shook violently and his eyes flashed yellow as he spilled over the sheets.  
"Jesus." Isaac groaned as he kissed Scott hard. "School's gonna be fucking hell."  
"Hmm, you should come by tomorrow morning. Find a way to keep the cum in." Scott murmured just to see what would happen. He had developed a game trying to see how far he could push his boyfriend before Isaac got all possessive and primal. It was actually very entertaining to watch.  
"Why do you do that?" Isaac questioned. "I swear if you make get a boner at school-."  
"What? You'll punish me?" Scott snickered. Isaac groaned as he flopped down next to Scott's body.  
"You're going to be the death of me."  
"Shower first before you die." Scott joked as he got up.  
"Ass." Isaac hissed, no real venom in his voice.  
"Is that all you think about? My ass." Scott responded as he lead the way to the bathroom.  
"It's a nice ass." Isaac replied. Nice, supple, round, squeezable ass. Okay, so maybe Isaac had an obsession with Scott's ass but who wouldn't…  
"So I have been told."  
"By who?" Isaac asked with a shit-eating grin.  
"You- mostly." Scott answered with a sly smile.  
"Mostly? The fuck do you mean mostly?" Isaac inquired- his eyes bright yellow. "Scott? Dude seriously, who else tells you that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott's a dick, but he's a sexy dick. Haha, that sounded so wrong. Anyways, this is the end (hold your breath and count to ten- sorry, couldn't resist) and I hope you enjoyed it. C'ya!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on AO3. Don't hate me! Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
